Unchained
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: When Ciel is gravely wounded by the meddling Angela, Sebastian is left with a broken contract and missing young Earl. What is a butler to do? A three part act.
1. Act One: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters.

Note: Here's to 101! This fanfic is from the anime universe, not the manga. I haven't read far enough in the manga (two volumes) to do the fandom justice. Enjoy!

**Unchained**

_A Three Part Act_

Act One:  
The Beginning

There are loopholes in every contract. Sebastian, the fool, allowed himself to stumble right into one. Ciel of course had no intention of breaking the contract. He had willingly put himself into this fate, sold his very soul to a devil.

Sebastian was supposed to protect Ciel Phantomhive from any and all danger until he had completed his mission. The demon butler however, was simply too slow. He had never anticipated not only Alois's butler Claude to appear but also Angela.

It was an accident with a stray sword from a mindless zombie (part of the case they were investigating) that broke the deal binding the two together. As Ciel fell backwards, eyes wide with pain as he fell back towards the ground and into the darkness of unconsciousness, the marking on his eye disappeared as the one on Sebastian's hand shattered.

Sebastian felt a growl rise up in him, eyes flashing a glowing crimson red. He glanced briefly at the young master, with the blood beginning to pool around his paling form. Angela laughed musically, an overwhelming sense of madness and victory in her voice.

"Ciel Phantomhive is now free from your evils, demon!" She called, swooping in as Sebastian tried to make his way towards his fallen lord. A flock of zombies rushed the butler, halting his progression to the fallen man. They groaned and moaned, saliva drooling from their slack mouths and gnashing teeth. Sebastian's face held annoyance as he obliterated them, one by one. They seemed to keep coming despite his efforts. He had lost Claude in the fray some how.

"You're simply too late!" Angela called from the skies, precious bundle close to her chest. She swooped higher, then shimmered in a flash of light and she disappeared.

"Bitch." Sebastian cursed, lapse in composure forming from the broken contract, loss of his master (and his soul), and at the conniving angelic being.

Claude struck down a zombie, allowing the two butlers to meet face to face once more. Once the angel left the vicinity, the zombie's also thinned out, soon disappearing against the combined force of Claude and Sebastian.

The golden-eyed man looked at his opponent, calculating with a cool expression on his face. "It looks at though you failed." Sebastian squashed the bit of fury that rose upon that mocking statement. He would not give the other demon pleasure at his misfortune. He put his mask on his face, hoping the smile would antagonize the other demon as it never failed to in the past. "And lost a meal out of it." Claude kicked a zombie that groaned at his feet, silencing it. "Tell me, do you suppose Ciel Phantomhive will make the same deal now that he is free from your contract?"

With those words, the other parted swiftly, eager to tell his master the newest events. Alois would undoubtedly be happy. Without the contract, there was no necessary reason for Sebastian to continue defending his master and blocking Alois's attempts. There were, after all, plenty of other human souls on the earth.

TBC


	2. Act Two: The Middle

The Middle:

Ciel never knew such pain could exist. Over the years, his experiences made him cold, and he made every effort to smother any emotion or feeling of pain. The slightest made him feel alive. The less there were, the less ammunition there was for Sebastian and his teasing. The demon took every opportunity to try and get under Ciel's skin. The young Earl assumed it was part of the demon's nature, with that smirk of his and conniving mind. That was partially why Ciel made every effort himself to bait and test his butler.

'Sebastian!' his mind howled in agony, 'You've failed! How could you!' Ciel snapped his eyes open, blinking rapidly against the harsh lighting. His vision took a moment to adjust before he realized why he had such a skewed sense of depth—he could see out of both eyes! Shock traveled through his thin frame. Questions flooded his mind.

He attempted to lift himself off of the ground, only to have his body and nerves scream at him. He fell back in exhaustion. He couldn't help the wince or groan that escaped his mouth.

"The pain will disappear momentarily. Your demon allowed quite a nasty injury to you." A melodically soothing voice all but sang to him. He turned his head, attempting to locate the source.

Angela's glowing heavenly form met his eyes. She smiled at him, bending down to his level. The sun was shining down on the two of them. "Don't worry, little Earl. Your soul is safe now." She tenderly brushed some hair from his forehead. "That demon attempted, but the light prevails." Ciel panted, staring up at her in exhaustion. "Your soul is special, Ciel Phantomhive. To have seen such sorrow, and sell your soul for eternity for something that poses no gain for you."

"This is your second chance Ciel, use it wisely." Angela said as she stood. "Do you now have so much faith in a being that allowed such damage to your body—after he swore an oath?" Her eyes grew cold as she looked down at him, "You died for five minutes. My abilities offered you another chance—I hadn't the heart to take your soul just yet."

A tremor went through him at the thought. To leave this existence unfulfilled. Incomplete.

"You have already exacted revenge against those who wronged your family." Ciel didn't believe his eyes could get any wider in shock.

"What?" he whispered, voice raspy and raw. He coughed, flecks of blood coming from his throat. The lump in his throat seemed to dislodge itself at this and he tried again, "Explain yourself."

The ethereal being broke her silence. She bent down, put one finger to his forehead, and whispered, "Remember."

A flood of memories made Ciel grab his head in agony. The pains of his body, the slight tearing of his healing wound, seemed miniscule compared to the agony. He felt as though all mental shields and walls were destroyed, one after another. A flood gate of memories, of pain and hate and blood and oh God, he cried. Madam Red. Lizzy. The Queen. Offering his soul. Pain. Nothing. Betrayal. Death. Fire everywhere.

Ciel tilted his head up toward the heavens and allowed himself to do something he hadn't since the death of his parents—he opened his mouth and let out an agonized cry as tears trailed down his face from clenched eyes.

Of all the people that he, dare he say it, trusted, he expected Sebastian to always be honest and truthful. He had nothing to gain by lying, and Ciel could always simply order the truth. That the demon would go so far as to omit important details, and include others in this farce sickened him.

When the memories trickled to a more bearable flow and eventually stopped, he opened his eyes once more. He felt his age as he rubbed the tears from his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve.

He looked around, noting the grassy meadow. Angela had left.

Ciel was alone once again.

…

Sebastian could hardly return to the manor in his current state. Without the young master with him, the servants would surely ask questions that he did not wish asked or answered. He had made a grave mistake, and he would rectify it by himself.

Making his way into town, he straightened out his appearance. The zombie bodies had been piled together and the demon struck a match, dropping it onto the bundle of corpses with nary a sign of regret or hesitation. Those foul creatures dared to touch his master and aid that winged witch in her plot.

He felt indescribable rage at Angela. Naturally, they were meant to fight one another. Her preaching did get old after hearing it for the past two or more centuries every time they ran into one another. Her kind were more than happy to have the Earth all to themselves, having humans bow before them in awe and reverence. They were worshiped and loved, unlike the demons that prowled the world for souls when summoned.

Irritation flooded through him as his thoughts drifted to the past. Never before had he lost so spectacularly to one of her kind, and never before had he met one so tenacious. He felt it in his bones that Ciel had a special and unique soul. It made his palate wet in anticipation. But now he was gone, taken off somewhere.

Sebastian, for the first time in his life, felt both indescribable fury and also a sense of loss. He paused in his even steps, eyes staring blankly at the ground before him. Angela may have won, but the blow to Sebastian was that Ciel had been hurt.

Despite his powers, the demon hadn't been able to protect the youth as promised. His word was contract, and by breaching that contract through his pathetic actions, he lost a soul. Never had he been so shamed before.

He continued, picking his pace back up as he strode over to a courier office. He had a note to send of utmost urgency. Then, he would be able to pick up the hunt.

Briefly the dark haired man wondered if Ciel would be willing to enter into a contract with him again or not. No doubt the angel had played her cards perfectly to put the slightest bit of hesitation in him. He could distinctly feel the loss of the connection between him and the young Earl. It was this, and the current questions fluttering through his mind, that made him wonder what he would do if Ciel declined making another contract.

The thought filled him briefly with a strange sense of sorrow.

…

Maylene answered the door, adjusting her glasses as she looked at the messenger before her. It was clear he was in awe of the beautiful architecture and rich environment. "Yes?"

The boy looked startled for a moment, disturbed from his observations, before blinking and offering a lopsided nervous grin in apology. "Um… Yes, I have a letter here."

"I'm sorry to say that the Master of the house is currently away. We'll see to it that he gets it as promptly as possible." By Bard's estimations, both Ciel and Sebastian would be returning soon.

"Oh." The boy frowned, rubbing the back of his head and adjusting his cap. "No, this letter says that it's addressed to the staff of the Phantomhive residence?" He handed her the envelope. "From a Sebastian Michealis?"

Maylene took the letter in confusion, wondering why the butler would address a letter to the staff when they anticipated his arrival relatively soon. "Thank you." The boy nodded and turned, taking off at a run towards where he had tied his horse at the fence.

The red haired woman closed the door behind her. Perhaps Sebastian had orders for them? A specific meal or certain things he wanted done before their arrival? 'How silly! He should know we've spent all day making sure the manor is in tip-top shape!' she gleefully thought, mind lost in a daydream at the praise she anticipated from the dark haired heart throb. She snapped from her musings as she turned the letter and teased the wax seal with her fingertips. Her eyes grew cold and calculating. Perhaps it was… different orders. Her trigger finger twitched at the thought.

"Maylene!" Finian came racing around the corner, dirt smudged on his face. "I heard from Bard someone was at the door! Is the Master and Sebastian home yet?" He bounced up and down in excitement.

Bard came around the corner, apron sooty and cigarette in his mouth. "Didn't hear Tanaka make a fuss though." The elder man was smiling at the spot that he took residence in, empty tea cup put aside as his head lolled. The old chap was softly snoozing.

"What's that you got in your hand? A letter for Master?" Maylene 'eeked' as Finian spooked her, making her jump and toss the letter up into the air. Bard snatched it out of the air, reading who it was addressed to.

"It's for us." The gruff gentleman easily tore through the seal and unfolded the paper, turning it over to read the writing aloud to his companions.

"Who's it from?" Finian asked before Bard could start reading. Tanaka shook himself awake, roused from all the excitement.

"Sebastian." Maylene whispered to him, hands clasped before her as she leaned in with anticipation quivering through her frame. The three listened quietly and intently as Bard began to read:

"_The young Master has been unexpectedly delayed by some unresolved business. Due to this, our return has been indefinitely delayed until these matters are concluded. Please continue doing a good job at the manor. If Miss Elizabeth comes calling, please inform her that the Earl is detained and won't be able to see her._

_-Sebastian Michaelis"_

"Now what are we going to do?" Finian frowned, "We put so much effort into making the manor wonderful for their arrival."

Bard thought the letter seemed strangely worded. However, it was just like Sebastian and Earl Phantomhive to steadfastly refuse to put any business information on letters that could possibly be intercepted. It was just like them to keep their secrets hidden.

The rugged man shrugged, gnashed on his cigarette a bit, and then held up a flamethrower. "Who's hungry for lunch?" Two cheers met his question. Tanaka was already falling back into a slumber on the foyer settee.

…

Alois leaned forward, eyes intense as he scrutinized his demonic butler. "You mean to tell me that Ciel was grievously injured?" Hannah was putting some clean linens on the bedside table for the master's morning wash. The youth lashed out, striking her across the face. She fell down, eyes expressionless and head bowed. "Leave, you worthless wench!"

She got to her feet as quickly as she could and offered a slight curtsey before leaving the room. Claude's eyes trailed after her until she clicked the door shut.

Alois turned furious eyes to Claude. "You were saying?"

Claude, for all his patience, couldn't help but wonder why exactly his master was so fixated on the mysterious Ciel Phantomhive. And the lengths the disturbed youth would go to capture him. "Earl Phantomhive was wounded during the alteration between his Butler and I. An angel appeared in the fray, with some undead corpses following her command. The young Earl's butler wasn't fast enough to protect him." He could tell Alois was on the verge of a fit. "As such, their contract shattered. The angel took a great interest in Earl Phantomhive and took him with her where ever she went."

The blonde halted any tirade he was about to unleash on his servant. "You said their contract broke? How do you know?"

"It was quite visible and the backlash had strength even I felt."

A crazed grin came over the young Master's face. "This means that Sebastian Michaelis has no real reason to protect Ciel anymore." He looked up from his musings to Claude, "I want you to find him, Claude. Bring him to me."

The demon bowed, "Yes, your Highness." He righted himself, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

…

Ciel had no idea where he was and had no means of contacting any one, namely Sebastian. He rubbed his eye with one hand, then tilted his head up towards the blue sky. He could see with both eyes.

Exhaling softly, he continued his way north. He assumed that eventually he would hit a trail or possibly even a village. Ciel judged from the landscaping and wildlife he was still somewhere in England. It was, however, quite a big place.

Despite his situation of being lost with no money on him, Ciel couldn't find it in himself to worry. He took this time to think things through. With no servants, the rush of tasks and other jobs required of an Earl, he found it stress relieving that he could simply be by himself.

He had forgotten how it felt.

Ever since his parents had died, Sebastian had been a constant at his side. Even if not physically, their contract still made Ciel aware of the demon's presence.

He turned inward to his thoughts, letting himself meander through the woods on autopilot.

'My parents have been avenged. The Queen was determined to destroy the Phantomhive family, but in the process lost herself.' The Queen currently residing was a fake until the heir named by the original Victoria was able to be named sovereign. 'There's so much that has happened that I missed.'

Ciel felt a pang of sadness at remembering the death of his Aunt, Madam Rouge. How he missed her. 'I cannot believe they would keep such secrets from me. Such important facts!' He felt betrayed, confused over who—if any-he should trust. That he had accomplished his revenge, that his aunt had died, that the Queen was the reason for his suffering.

"_Ciel, take this moment to evaluate your life. I've show you glimpses of what will come to happen if you die before your time. See how they shed tears for you? See how Elizabeth will never find happiness? Your death makes her eligible for the next Earl—a cold man who cares only of producing an heir."_

"Would I be willing to give all that up?" Ciel asked. He remembered clearly when the angel tried to take his hatred away. Oddly now, he felt at peace. Deep down, he had a sneaky suspicion that Angel had taken his hatred away, but he knew it wasn't the case. He had accomplished what he intended to do, yet apparently life continued on.

There was no unpredictable turn of event, no eye opening experience, not even a taste of satisfaction. Just simply resignation. Acceptance that his role in the self-imposed revenge of the Phantomhive family was complete. What kind of life was that?

No joy, no hopes or dreams. Simply the knowledge of an eventual end with a predictable demise.

As much as he hated the angel, for trying to turn him away from his purpose. Perhaps though, she was right. Would his parents want this life of him? He never thought… to see them in the afterlife, would he be able to face them at all, knowing everything that he did. He was the fucking lapdog for the woman who murdered his family and destroyed his childhood.

Ciel couldn't help but feel torn at his current predicament. He cared deeply for Elizabeth, especially knowing all that she went through and was willing to go through to make him happy. If he married her, had children, and lived until he was old and gray, he knew he would be a happy man. He would be content, especially knowing the manor would be filled with the laughter of children. The threat to him and his family name was gone, and none were aware of it. He could live peacefully.

Yet, he still felt as thought something were missing. Would he really be able to live without the constant that had been in his life for so long? Could he begin to fathom a life without Sebastian, who protected him, obeyed his every order, gave him silent strength when needed, and made him sinfully delicious sweets.

The dark haired youth was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice a presence around him. He barely had time to let out a small gasp before he was swept off his feet. Nothing else could process in his mind as everything went blank and he slipped into unconsciousness.

…

Sebastian didn't know how but somehow he knew that his master was in danger. While he knew that Ciel Phantomhive was no longer his master and contract holder, he refused to think of the determined youth as anything but. While he no longer had an reasons to be tied to this particular human, he couldn't find it in himself to venture off, count his losses, and find more prey to feast on. Too many were willing to sell their souls.

He had lived as a butler for so long he actually deep down found himself enjoying the routine dailies of life at the Phantomhive manor. Between terrorizing the staff and the young Earl, fixing the mistakes of said staff, and facing whatever challenges Ciel threw at him. There was something pleasant about finding which sweet to serve and what tea would go with it. He was stunned when these musings hit home. With Ciel gone, and the contract destroyed, everything was becoming clearer. Never had he been as dedicated to a meal before. Yet here he was, chasing after a boy who might not be willing to make another deal.

Sebastian realized that he was, dare he say, starting to gain human traits. Was such a thing possible? While he still had his powers, and the hunger for souls, he couldn't help but want other things as well. He wanted to continue to stay with the loyal servants he had gathered. He wanted to serve Ciel on his macabre missions. He wanted to continue to serve tea and sweets to the young Earl. He wanted to tease Ciel about his shortcomings such as dancing, and of Elizabeth's outspoken feelings for him. He wanted… to stay by Ciel's side, even if the young Earl declined another contract.

The black haired demon couldn't help but have his eyes narrow at the thought, both of gaining human traits and of losing Ciel. He had been running swiftly in the direction he assumed Angela had gone (after all, angels were creatures of habit) until he felt the ominous feeling. He halted in a small glade.

Everything was silent. There were no birds chirping or insects buzzing, even thought it was a warm and sunny day. Sebastian closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax. With the connecting threads between him and Ciel severed, he had little to work with. While in this form, he was still limited in expressing his powers without causing damage. 'Moreover,' he mused silently, 'it would be pointless to go on a rampage and expel necessary energy and make myself only hungrier.'

He had been hungry for so long.

A tantalizing smell hit his nostrils. He snapped his eyes open and whipped his head to the north. He took off into a run.

His internal compass helped guide him as he soon recognized certain landmarks. He growled deeply in his throat, a low murderous rumble, as his eyes glowed crimson with intent. He would never allow hands to soil his master in such a way, especially those of Alois Trancy and his weak butler.

TBC


	3. Act Three: The End

The End:

Ciel struggled against the chains binding him to a luxurious canopy bed. The candlelight was dim in the room, and although the thick curtains were closed Ciel could deduce that it was nighttime already. He assumed that he had been taken from Sebastian about a day and a half ago. Needless to say, he was not amused by how long Sebastian was taking. His stomach growled and he felt his cheeks flush at the unsightly noise and sign of weakness. He let his eyes drift upward in thanks that his captors weren't in the room with him.

The young Earl had woken up about an hour or two ago, restrained and alone in a presumably locked room. He had heard the slightest baritone of who he assumed to be staff in whatever manor he was being held captive in. Any noise he made of his part—he refused to lower himself and call for help—was either ignored or not heard. Ciel assumed the former.

Shifting his restrained legs to try and make sure his limbs didn't fall asleep, he exhaled loudly. A cross expression was on his face. This didn't change, even when the slightly closed canopy curtains were quickly drawn away.

The grinning face of Alois Trancy, with his faithful butler behind him, greeted him. His eyes went cold.

"Oh, you're even more amazing without your eye patch!" The youth gleefully announced, using his index finger to trail the soft contours of Ciel's face. "Good work, Claude." The butler nodded at his praise, even though it was spoken quite flippantly.

The blonde leaned in, eyes mapping and memorizing Ciel's features. Ciel felt his skin crawl. There was something about Alois that made him unsettled. Perhaps it was the clear sign of insanity in the fair-haired youth's eyes? Nonetheless, he couldn't stop himself from pushing himself as far back into the pillows as he could to escape Alois as he leaned in closer.

"What do you want with me?"

The other titled his head, a farce of innocence. "Why, I already told you Ciel! I want you." His eyes grew cold and determined, "And I will have you, forever." He pried Ciel's jaw open and tied a thick cloth to gag him. He then looked down at his handyman-ship and stuck his tongue out, displaying his brand of the contract between him and Claude with devilish delight. "And the best thing is that your contract has been breached." He flicked the tip of Ciel's nose, giggling as the other Earl's features scrunched up, "And that means I don't have to worry about that annoying meddling butler of yours!"

The door to the room slammed open, making everyone halt. Alois stared in shock at the newest occupant to the room. Claude had managed to turn and position himself in front of Alois, as if to shield him from any threat. Ciel couldn't help but stare with the slightest bit of relief evident in his blue eyes. He tried to say his rescuers name, but it came out a garble mess.

Sebastian needed less than ten seconds to process everything happening in the room. Firstly, his master was tied hand and feet to a canopy bed—spread eagle for a single obvious purpose. Two, he was gagged and his shirt was partially removed. Three, there were marks on his body and an angry bruise at his temple. Four, Ciel certainly looked different without bearing the mark of the contract. Five, that Trancy boy was touching his master and dirtying him with his filth, and six—Claude.

Claude slowly and calmly removed his glasses, preparing to put them into his pocket for protection.

"You're simply too slow for a butler." Alois was screaming in fury at Sebastian, pointing at the demon and demanding Claude kill him and bring back Ciel. Ciel was safely held in his arms, Ciel looking defiantly at the two before him. The gag was removed and all that remained of his restraints were the leather cuffs on his arms and legs that were once connected to chains.

Claude was stunned that Sebastian had been able to move so fast. Usually they were matched in power and speed. He grit his teeth, all the while keeping his cold demeanor, wondering what was the reason for the sudden shift in power and balance.

"Give me Ciel Phantomhive." Claude demanded as he stepped forward to approach his enemy. Alois stepped back towards the doorframe, watching intently. "You no longer have a contract with that human." Claude pointed out, eyes narrowing as he stepped forward to do his master's bidding.

Sebastian smirked, eyes mocking. "This is the least I can do as a butler of the Phantomhive family." He turned murderous and threatening red eyes to Alois. As they stared each other down, Alois felt a sliver of fear run through him. In those eyes he saw Hell awaiting him. With that he stepped off the windowsill and fell down to the earth below.

Alois was screaming demands that Claude almost missed as he rushed to the window. He looked out. They were already gone.

He was about to pursue them before he halted in his steps. Alois had grabbed a hold of his waistcoat, refusing to meet his eyes. "Forget it, Claude. I demand you to stay here and protect me." He mumbled, head down, "There will be other chances." His eyes narrowed in determination. Sebastian may have won the battle, but the war was still being fought.

Claude stared for a moment before he removed his glasses and placed them on his face once more. He bowed his head in the familiar routine, "Yes, your Highness."

"That demon won't be able to protect him all the time. When that time comes, we'll be ready." Alois declared. "Make Hannah clean up this mess. And bring me some tea, Claude. I'll be waiting in my room."

…

Sebastian raced through the woods, determined to get to the Phantomhive manor as quickly as possible. They had been delayed for too long. Any number of things could have happened during their extended leave, and Sebastian almost feared to see the state of the mansion.

"You were late." Ciel stated abruptly, almost causing Sebastian to lose his focus and trip on an unearthed root.

"I apologize. It was quite difficult to find you, give our severed ties and you being kidnapped by more than one assailant." He couldn't help but tease the young Earl at being captured two times, one after the other.

Ciel refused to believe or admit that he pouted at that statement. He fell silent once again. Sebastian had brought up the sore subject of the lost contract.

"My lord," Sebastian began, gaining Ciel's attention.

Ciel, however, chose to interrupt him. "Angela told me everything. She showed me. Gave my memories back. Even showed me things I never witnessed before. Like what you did. Of all the people, I thought I could trust you." Ciel said, refusing to look at the demon, "After the contract was complete I was willing to die. But then I'm told I already avenged my parents."

Sebastian remained silent. He knew they were closing in on the manor.

"I won't make another contract, Sebastian." Sebastian felt his heart sink. "There is nothing else in this world worth it. Angela showed me hw my death would affect others. I couldn't chose between you and Elizabeth, but…" He stopped, obviously stricken and emotionally overwhelmed by the decision and what-ifs.

"I understand, my Lord." Sebastian said, stopping on the outskirts of the manor property. They could see the lights in the distance. The demon set Ciel down on his feet, remaining kneeled before him.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up at the Lord with shining red eyes, "I would like to offer my services as butler to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his family."

Ciel quickly caught on, a small smile slowly sliding across his face. "Well I suppose we'll be needing to find you a relatively steady food supply then."

"Well, this is London. The sinners never sleep, and those with no regrets are happy to give a trivial thing such as a soul to someone at no cost." Ciel raised an eyebrow, gaining a smirk from his demon butler. "Some souls are special and require… cultivation. I am a demon after all, I always get what I want."

"Perhaps in the end then, you will." Ciel turned and looked at his sprawling manor. His eyes softened as he entertained the brief notion of the future and what it would entail. Breaking out of his revere as Sebastian lowered a jacket over his shoulders to help him with the cold, he looked at his companion, "Let's go home, Sebastian."

The demon bowed, a smile crossing over his face. "Yes, my lord."

FIN

Author's note: Ah! It's done, my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! Hopefully it wasn't too out of character, but I figured given the situation, certain things are obviously going to be different. I hope it was enjoyable! A big thanks to all readers and reviewers!


End file.
